1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jumping device and, more particularly, to a jump rope assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional jump rope assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a rope body 40 having two opposite ends each connected with a connecting member 50, a first holding cover 60 and a second holding cover 70. The rope body 40 has a hollow inner portion provided with a through hole 41. The connecting member 50 has a first end provided with a catch portion 51 and a second end provided with a plug 52 which has multiple hooked portions 521. The plug 52 of the connecting member 50 is inserted into the through hole 41 of the rope body 40 until the catch portion 51 of the connecting member 50 abuts the rope body 40 so that the connecting member 50 is locked onto the rope body 40 by the hooked portions 521 of the plug 52. The first holding cover 60 is combined with the second holding cover 70 to cover the connecting member 50 so that the connecting member 50 is clamped between the first holding cover 60 and the second holding cover 70. The first holding cover 60 has a first end provided with at least one first fixing groove 63 to fix the catch portion 51 of the connecting member 50 and a second end provided with at least one slot 61. The first holding cover 60 has a side provided with a first receiving recess 62 to receive the rope body 40. The second holding cover 70 has a first end provided with at least one second fixing groove 73 aligning with the first fixing groove 63 of the first holding cover 60 to fix the catch portion 51 of the connecting member 50 and a second end provided with at least one insert 71 inserted into the slot 61 of the first holding cover 60. The second holding cover 70 has a side provided with a second receiving recess 72 aligning with the first receiving recess 62 of the first holding cover 60 to receive the rope body 40. However, when an external force applied on the rope body 40 is greater than a connecting force between the hooked portions 521 of the plug 52 and the rope body 40, the rope body 40 will be forced to detach the connecting member 50, thereby easily causing danger to the user. In addition, when the rope body 40 is moved, the rope body 40 is twisted by the first holding cover 60 and the second holding cover 70 so that the rope body 40 is easily worn out or broken during a long-term utilization.